Shiro Ningyo
by Mrs.Murasaki
Summary: What happens when Ichigo finds a mysterious white haired boy passed out on the coast of the beach? Will love blossom between the two? Why are there a bunch of wackos set on capturing him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story on FF. I would like to thank DarknessAngelMomo21 for her assistance in the creation of the story**** and my beta Randomness1234. Arigato!*bows deeply* Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I'm going to go cry now.**

~**Chapter 1**~

Sitting in a swivel chair with a desk full of various electronics, staring inattentive at the radar screen is a bulky man. Swaying back and forth in the chair to entertain himself he runs his hand over his corn braids tiredly. Watching the line go around once. Twice. Thrice. He sighs again with more exasperation. His rough features scrunching up in agitation.

"Damn Tousen for putting me at this stupid post." the man curses. Just as he was nodding off a red dot pulses on the radar. Snapping to attention at once, he immediately presses a button on the computer. Activating the underwater camera that sensed the motion he stares hard at the screen. Seeing nothing but blackness for a moment all of a sudden there's a motion at the corner of the screen. Quickly switching to another screen he spots the figure again. For a moment there's a glow, whatever it is catching what little moon light breaks through the surface of the water. It almost looked as if it were a tail of some huge fish.

"What the hell?"

Staring at the screen more intently he waits with baited breath to catch sight of it again. His hopes are answered when a figurine is seen. Its lower half is a tail of a fish while the upper body is human. A mermaid! It's pale skin catching the moon rays and it's white tail moving the creature through the water effortlessly. It seems as though it glows within the murky waters. The toned stomach and chest giving away it was a male and the creatures white locks floating behind as it glides across the screen. Shocked for a good 10 seconds the man snaps back to reality and presses the intercom button on the wall.

"Ulquiorra, I got something on the radar here! You're not gonna believe it!" the man announces excitedly. He lets go of the button to hear his co-workers emotionless voice come through the speaker.

"What is it Yammy?" the man addressed as Ulquiorra answers uninterestedly.

"There's a mermaid around in vicinity!" Yammy replies with his excitement doubling. There is a pause over the intercom as Yammy awaits Ulquiorra's reply.

"Are you sure?" his monotone voice asks suspiciously a little bit of interest leaking through his tone.

"Yeah! I'm looking right at it!" Yammy switches the screen to keep his eye on where the supposed to be mythical creature was venturing.

"I'm coming down." was Ulquiorra's short reply before the buzzing of the connection went silent. After a minute or two the door behind Yammy swung open. A pale, petite man with deep emerald eyes and black inky hair brushing his shoulders entered. Ignoring Yammy's greeting, he walked silently and quickly over to the monitor his eyes searched the screen for what Yammy claimed was a mermaid.

True to his word, Ulquiorra spotted a figure slinking through the darkness of the waters. Staring at the screen for a few more moments, he abruptly turned around and walked for the door. Before Yammy could voice out his confusion Ulquiorra speaks.

"I'm going to report this finding to Aizen-sama. Have Starrk get the nets ready to catch this creature." Ulquiorra ordered exiting the small threshold. The nodding of his head going unseen, Yammy spun in his chair to carry out his orders.

**~SNSNSNSNSNSN~**

In a high backed chair behind a mahogany desk sits a brown haired man with glasses and a faux friendly smile staring at a bowed Ulquiorra. On his right, a silver haired man with an impossibly wide smile and slit eyes listened on in interest.

"A mermaid has been spotted?" Aizen repeated Ulquiorra's earlier words. So we've finally caught sight of one of the most infamous mythical water creatures. Interesting.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, it is lurking on the northwest side of the vicinity." Ulquiorra informs. Aizen stays quiet for a few seconds, savoring the news that has been brought to him.

"I trust you have already set a team on the job of capturing this creature?"

"Yes, Starrk is on the job." Ulquiorra reassures. Nodding his head in approval Ulquiorra is dismissed. Alone with his right hand man once again the quiet man finally talks.

"Th's could be a brea'through fo' tha comp'ny." the silver haired man declared with that ever present smile on his face.

"Yes indeed Gin, the biggest breakthrough we will have yet." Aizen states excitement shining within his eyes.

**~SNSNSNSNSNSN~**

On the deck of the disguised illegal fishing base Starrk, a man in his early 30's with a goatee and shaggy brown hair to his shoulders, leaned against a rail surrounding the perimeter. His eyes half-mast showing his exhaustion. Turning his head at the sound of a door opening he sees the small form of Ulquiorra.

"You are to man the drift net and capture the mermaid swimming in the northwest banks." Ulquiorra immediately gets to the point.

"Well hello to you to." Starrk greets sarcastically.

"A very rare sea creature has been spotted and we need to capture it before it gets away." Ulquiorra states sternly. Heaving a sigh Starrk heads off to the mini boat at the side of the building with Ulquiorra behind him. Starting it up with a rusty purr he sets off to the northwest wing of the marine building. Stopping at his destination he lowers the net into the water and releases the rope hold letting the heavy material sink into the waters. Steering along the waters again Ulquiorra looks at the radar hooked into the boats system.

After almost an hour of steering aimlessly the telltale red blotch appears on the green surface. Directing Starrk in the right directions they make towards the mermaid. It was a surprise to both of the men when there was a jolt from the boats edge. Apparently, the sea creature was giving a fight to the nets.

"Reel the net in." Ulquiorra commands. Running to the side of the boat Starrk activates the pulley system. Slowly the net surfaces but what comes out has the two staring in amazement. A beautiful white haired and tailed mermaid is struggling within the tangled nets. Big turquoise eyes wide in fear he thrashes within the accursed trap. Starrk and Ulquiorra stand in astonishment unable to take their eyes off of the creature.

In their dazed state, they didn't notice the mermaid grow razor sharp teeth and chew through the ropes. Dropping to the water with a splash the sound snapped the two men from their reverie. Suddenly alert the two search the water in urgency. Starrk spots the mermaid swimming off into the ocean.

"Shit!" he shouts alarmed. Climbing to the steering wheel he reaches over the side and retrieves a harpoon. Setting the boat back in motion he makes his way back over to the edge. Looking for the moving target he aims, but before he can shoot he's interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asks incredulously but still managing to keep his voice controlled as always.

"What does it look like?" Starrk replies with his own question, "I'm going to shoot a harpoon."

Feeling the glaring look Ulquiorra was giving him for his unwanted sarcasm Starrk answers seriously.

"I'm going to injure him to slow him down."

"How do you know you're not going to run him through?"

"Trust me, I won't." With that he sends the arrow soaring through the air and plunging into the water. Stepping back Starrk inspects the water for a few moments. Sighing he gives up and admits that maybe his aim wasn't as good as he thought. Ulquiorra shakes his head and turns around thinking of how dishonoring it will be to have to tell Aizen of his failure. Little did they know Starrk hit his target.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed Shiro Ningyo. I didn't think anyone would want to give this story a chance. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace. **

**~Chapter 2~**

The dawn's sun rays signal the beginning of a new day. The waves crash unto the shore dragging and bringing mud with every visiting roll. The ever present ocean breeze drifting along the sand and into the face of a jogger. Ichigo, an orange haired and brown eyed man, jogs down the barren bike path. Jogging at a steady pace and keeping his breathing regulated, Time Of Dying on repeat in his ears.

Looking ahead most of the jog, he suddenly gets this tugging feeling in the back of head that he should look towards the shore. Switching his gaze to the side to look toward the seashore he stops in his tracks.

There lying by the shore line is a pile of seaweed. It's a normal occurrence for seaweed to wash up on shore, but something is weird about this one. Shuffling through the sand toward the lump Ichigo rounds it. Looking just like a normal pile of seaweed he shakes his head and walks off to continue his jog when a glimpse of white catches his eye. Walking back over to the pile he sinks to his haunches and pulls a piece of seaweed back.

At the sight of a young boy with hair as white as snow and pale skin Ichigo falls to his butt in surprise. Staring at the pale angelic face and soft looking white locks it suddenly crosses him that the boy might be dead. Checking for a pulse he feels the slow but still existent rhythmic beating and sighs in relief. It would be a shame if someone this beautiful where to die. Paying no regard to his thoughts the orange head goes to throw off the rest of the seaweed. Immediately regretting it he blushes as the naked body of the small boy is revealed and he quickly covers him back up. He didn't miss the nasty still bleeding wound on the boy's side.

Milk chocolate eyes searched up and down the beach for anyone who had to do with this. Huffing he turns back to the unconscious boy. He can't just leave him there. He finally decided that he'll take him home and check him over. Lifting the boy with stripes of the seaweed, being considerate of the gash on his right side, he was glad the town was still asleep. It would be a pretty weird sight if the orange head was seen carrying around an unconscious boy in seaweed.

Entering the house and kicking the door shut Ichigo heads to his bedroom. Thankful that his adoptive parents Urahara and Yoruichi are still on vacation. Ichigo set the boy on his bed and began to remove the seaweed from the boy without really looking at too much. Once he disposed of the slimy vines he pulled the covers over the boy's bare form.

Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed his friend (not so much) Uryuu.

**~SNSNSNSNSNSN~**

"Well, besides from the wound on his hip, blood loss, and slight infection from being in the bacterial sand he'll be fine. He's going to be out for a while so in the meantime you're going to have to change his bandages every day and disinfect his wound. Make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous because it can disassemble the stiches and that will not be good in his case." Uryuu instructs after checking over the mysterious boy.

The whole time Ichigo was just staring at the peaceful face of the white haired boy.

_'I wonder if his hair feels as soft as it looks'_

Snapping fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" he asks dumbly.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Uryuu asks already knowing the answer.

"...Yea, yea I got it." he answers distractedly gaze straying over to the boy's face again.

"Kurosaki, this is serious. If you don't treat his wounds with the correct procedures-" Uryuu was cut off by Ichigo's nonchalant reply.

"Stop worrying Ishida, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of someone else. Did you forget that I'm studying the same major as you?" Ichigo questions as he pushes Uryuu though the bedroom door and towards the entrance door.

"Then why couldn't you do this yourself?"

"Because I didn't want to risk screwing something up."

"Kurosaki," Uryuu says growls warningly. Ichigo waves his hand playfully indicating he was joking.

"I'm serious, this boy's health is your responsibility now." he concludes turning and exiting the building. Shutting the door after him Ichigo sniffs his armpits and grimaces at the smell.

"Phew, I need a shower." he comments and heads for the bathroom.

**~SNSNSNSNSNSN~**

Walking down the corridor in silence, Starrk and Ulquiorra reminisce about the talk they had with Aizen.

_-10 minutes ago-_

_There's a knock on the door and Aizen calls them in. Tousen enters with Starrk and Ulquiorra behind him._

_"Yes? "Aizen asks his second right hand man._

_"These two have something to report about the capturing of the spotted mermaid. "Tousen replies stepping out of the way to fully show the two. Stepping forward Starrk and Ulquiorra fall to one knee with their heads bowed._

_"What about it? I trust it went well? "Aizen says expectantly directing his unnerving gaze toward the men bowed in front of him._

_"...We managed to catch the mermaid and bring him above waters..." Starrk speaks up but doesn't finish._

_"Then what is the problem? "Aizen wonders from Starrk's uncertain tone. Ulquiorra choses to speak up in favor._

_"Once we had captured the sea being before..," Ulquiorra uncharacteristically faltered in his words before continuing, "it had managed to escape." the petite man finished. Smile lessening, Aizen sat back in his chair replaying the report in his head._

_"What you are saying is you failed your mission and let the experiment get away, am I right?" Aizen deduces coolly, eyes showing his disappointment, "And how, may I ask, it got away?"_

_"It savagely chewed through the ropes where it fell through." Ulquiorra offers._

_Heavy silence fills the room and it seems it could be cut with a knife. Ulquiorra glad he isn't looking Aizen in the face to see his As Aizen was going to voice his disappointment for the failure to capture a measly mermaid Starrk's hesitant voice broke in._

_"Actually, it didn't technically get away." Ulquiorra shot Starrk a discreet questioning look which Starrk ignored. Aizen waved his hands signaling for him to continue._

_"Before it could swim further into the sea I shot at it in hopes I could injure it and force it to take refuge on the shore. We searched for the body this morning when there was enough light, but found no traces. I believe a passerby saw it and picked it up." Starrk explains. Ulquiorra mentally shakes his head knowing Aizen wouldn't take that sorry excuse for a story._

_"Okay, "Aizen replies nonchalantly. Everyone in the room stares at him in disbelief. Aizen smiles as if what he said was not all that surprising, "If what you said is true then that means you would have no trouble in scoping out the whole of Karakura town for it."_

_Jumping at the opportunity to redeem themselves they agree to scour the whole town._

_"Yes, Aizen-sama." both the men reply at the same time. _

_"I will also be sending our top scientists with you on your mission."_

_With that Aizen dismisses them._

_-End Flashback-_

After walking silently for a minute Ulquiorra breaks the silence.

"Why did you do it?" Understanding what Ulquiorra was referring to he replies.

"I do actually have hope that I shot him"

"What do you expect to do if he is not on land?" Ulquiorra challenges. Starrk hesitates.

"I don't know." was his answer to that and then turns down a hall away from Ulquiorra. Staring after him, Ulquiorra has no choice but to hope that mermaid was injured and is being cared for in one of the Karakura citizen's houses.


End file.
